


Yes

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Jumping The Gun [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Steve returns from a mission early.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in bed on mobile so apologises for any spelling mistakes and stuff.

.

* * *

.

"Keep it moving up, I want this to be perfect."

Happy repeated Tony's order for him, twirling a finger above his head. 

Whilst they worked Tony, antsy from having sat in a meeting for most of the morning, pushed his own weight and heaved three of Carol's boxes toward the pile that would soon be labelled "room 104". Steve's room was already done and once Jessica could pick the kind of crib that she wanted for Dani, their family room could be finished too. 

As for the others ... well. That was what the contractors were for. 

He straightened around the many crates and boxes that covered the majority of the building site and dusted his hands off, plucking a photo from the pile out of mild curiosity. 

It was of himself and Jan, Steve and Clint in the background waving and an image of the old mansion in the distance. They must have been on the grounds. 

He smiled, running a finger over the glass before feeling a presence behind him and turning around. 

Steve stood there in uniform, his shield at his side, wearing the expression of someone who'd just walked out of a horrendously smelling public toilet. 

"Cap!" Tony greeted cheerfully, "I didn't think you'd be back yet."

Steve propped his shield down against the wall, putting his hands behind his back in his old boy scout pose that he'd always used to do when nervous. 

He'd been on a brief mission in Atlanta for a few weeks; Luke, Clint and Peter with him. A new arms-dealer had been working with meshes of kaul rocks and Vision had alerted them all to the possible explosive ramifications that could come with meddling around with them. 

"I just got back," Steve informed him, glancing around the building quickly, barely interested. 

"Right. Well, if you're not too tired you can help me with all this stuff," Tony said when Steve didn't seem to want to offer anything else up. He turned around to point toward the 'rooms' that he had in mind, "Right now, only yours and some of Luke and Jessica's is done but Carol's is almost there. Janet wanted to give her own input, so hers will have to wait and I don't know if it's worth giving Thor his old room - "

He spun back around mid-sentence to face Steve again, only to find that he'd gone down to one knee and no longer had his hands behind his back. Instead, he had them propped over his bent knee; a simple, black jewelry box within them. 

"Steven?" He felt his voice become ironically louder than it had been before, despite his heart pumping faster, "What are you doing?"

"I need to ask you something." Steve told him, clutching the box tight, "But I need to work up to it first."

Tony stared at him, aware that several workers had stopped with him and were watching too, but Steve carried on regardless.

"I almost died." He said, "On the mission. ... and all I could think about was you," He smiled then, almost sadly, "About all our missed opportunities and our fights, our talks, our friendship, all of it. I thought of _everything_ you are,"

He huffed out a short laugh, "I thought about your mind, your heart, your _passion,_ courage. ... your undeniable skill at making me go crazy."

Tony laughed. Or at least he thought he did, because his throat was closed up so tight that it sounded more like a sob than anything else. 

"Cap ... " He stepped closer, "What is - is this real?"

Steve just lifted the box a litte higher in answer. 

"But - Steve. We're not, you and I, we've never - "

"I don't have to have dated you to know I love you, Tony."

Tony pressed a hand to his mouth, darting down at the box for a second before looking Steve in the eye. 

"Is this real?" He asked again, his voice a whisper, muffled by his skin and Steve nodded slowly. 

"Yes. ... Anthony Stark. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I think I've always loved you if I'm honest and I know a proposal is jumping the gun a bit - "

"- no that's okay, it's okay -"

" - but I kinda think we've done everything we could anyway. Even if we didn't realise it."

"Everything?" Tony asked, gripping the photo in his hands until his knuckles were white, "Steven, there is so much more I want to do with you."

Steve's smile widened, his teeth pressed against his bottom lip as he continued what was clearly not a practiced speech, but was something that he truly wanted to say, "So do I", he admitted, "And I know I want to spend however long I have in this crazy world with you to do them. As  _yours_." He then opened the box to reveal a ring, silver and encrusted with small diamonds, "Officially."

Tony took a deep breath in, trying and failing to hide how close to tears he was. He didn't trust his voice, and so simply held his hand out and nodded. 

Steve looked much like how he felt as he popped the ring out of the box's foam and slid it onto Tony's finger. 

Tony retracted his hand, putting the photo down to touch the ring gently, before choking on his breath as Steve hugged him. He hugged him back, his tears spilling now, but Steve wiped them away when he leant back to kiss him.

Their first.

And it held everything that he'd always wanted to say. All the moments that he'd wanted to kiss him, to hold him, everything. It poured out in just the one touch and he laughed into Steve's mouth. 

"You just proposed to me." He said and Steve nodded, giddy. 

"I did."

"And I said _yes_."

Steve laughed, "You did." He pressed their foreheads together for a brief moment, smiling. 

"Steven ... that means we're going to get married."

Steve just looked him in the eyes and leant in for another kiss, "Yes it does."

Tony beamed, feeling happier than he had been in such a long while. His mind was already calculating guests and invitations and venues and villains but none of it seemed so important when Steve kissed him a third time and he smiled against his lips.

.

**Author's Note:**

> But then it turns out that this was Skrull!Steve.
> 
> ... just kidding.


End file.
